1. Field of Invention
A improved detachable fifth wheel hitch device with a pivotal locking ramp, which replaces a supplied fifth wheel hitch plate device attached to a truck or pickup mounted fifth wheel hitch base, provides an extended collar hitch plate above a kingpin receiver channel incorporating a pivotal locking ramp directing a kingpin into the kingpin receiver channel, over the pivotal locking ramp during loading, the pivotal locking ramp returning to an erect position, blocking removal of the kingpin once past the pivotal locking ramp unless the kingpin is raised vertically out of the kingpin receiver channel, thus preventing unintentional release of the kingpin from the kingpin receiver channel during loading, unloading or transport.
2. Description of Prior Art
The following United States patents were discovered and are disclosed within this application for utility patent. All relate to fifth wheel kingpin securing devices. This inventor has two previous U.S. patents dealing with fifth wheel hitches and catches for kingpins, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,491,317 and 6,695,337 to Breese and Dunbar
In '317 to Breese, a device for retaining a kingpin outside the fifth wheel hitch when the kingpin becomes accidentally disengaged from the kingpin included a bar and kingpin catch that attached to a fifth wheel hitch outside and below the opening of the fifth wheel hitch. Breese '337 provides a pivotal locking mechanism, attaching within the opening of the fifth wheel hitch. It is pivotally engaged, providing an angled ramp which allows for the kingpin to ride up the ramp, the ramp teetering at a pivot point, providing a more elevated block to the fifth wheel hitch opening than in the inventor's prior patents. This pivotally locking device is distinguishable mainly in the pivotal ramp, being a part which moves in relation to the fifth wheel hitch as opposed to the previous devices being fixed devices.
As referenced in the disclosed patent, the supplied hitch plate assembly (250) which attached to the cross member locking assembly (220) is best depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,851 to Lindenman, also the cross member locking assembly (220) and supplied hitch plate assembly (250) indicated in FIG. 1 as the prior art. The front and rear bolts (Lindenman 28) are the front bolt (260) and rear bolt (262) referenced in the drawings.
In another U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,270 to Breese, a fixed ramp is located in the kingpin receiver channel which causes the kingpin to ride up and over the fixed ramp, dropping behind the fixed ramp, blocking release of the kingpin from the kingpin receiver channel. Other patents of relevance include U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,492 to Ceccarelli, III, disclosing a fifth wheel hitch attaching to an underlift T-bar mechanism, wherein a fifth wheel hitch may be installed in a box hitch of a vehicle to tow a fifth wheel trailer. A lock mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,745 to Cattau and U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,960 to Boggs, which provide a secondary lock for retaining the fifth wheel pin within the locking plate of the fifth wheel hitch.